Nekomatas & Dog Demons
by Kenshin Himura
Summary: Just some random fic of randomness with Inu & Kirara fluffiness. It's still KagInu. (dedicated to & requested to be put up by my best friend)
1. A Friend in Need

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
K.H.: Just a cute fic that I thought up after seeing Inuyasha cuddle up next to Kirara. They seem so close to one another. This is a somewhat cute, somewhat dark, and possibly a slightly Out Of Character fic. You be the judge. ^^*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was slowly & steadily getting nearer to the completion of the jewel. After having transformed so many times & putting his friends' lives in danger, Inuyasha was reconsidering his wish to become a full demon.  
  
It would tear him apart on the inside to hurt or kill any of them, but it would literally kill him to harm Kagome. She had filled in the empty void in his heart that Kikyo left, he couldn't kill her or allow anyone else to do so. He had such a fondness of her that he would willingly give up his life to save hers if the situation called for it.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The hanyou was perched on the roof of Kaede's hut one clear night, staring up at the stars. He lies down with his hands behind his head, admiring the beauty of the twinkling lights in the blackness above. The people residing inside were already asleep because they were going to start out early the next day.  
  
He sighs softly, "Won't be too much longer now until I get my wish, but do I really want it now? What if I become a full demon & turn out like I do when I transform? I wouldn't know friend from foe & I would go after everyone with these claws of mine. I would kill Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Kagome..."  
  
He narrowed his eyes a bit as images of the bloody bodies of his friends appeared in his mind. The images don't leave his mind & he clutches his head, whimpering quietly. A pit-patting of paws snaps him out of it & he looks down to see Kirara looking up at him.  
  
She tilts her head & squeaks, flicking her two striped tails.  
  
He smiles slightly, "Kirara, what are you still doin' up?"  
  
She squeaks again before climbing up onto the roof & trotting over to his side. The nekomata sits down next to him & rubs her head against one of his clawed hands, purring.  
  
Inuyasha smiles a little more & strokes her, "I still don't understand why you're up here, but I'm actually glad that you are. I feel that I can talk to you, guess it's because you can't speak english. I don't really have to worry about you blabbing anything to anyone."  
  
He looks up at the sky while petting her, "Actually, it almost feels as if I have a connection with you or somethin'. Besides Kagome, you're the only one that I feel calm around."  
  
He frowns a bit, "I used to feel like this around my mother when she was still alive, back when I was just a kid. The people of the village would be mean to me, but I could always go back to my mother for comfort."  
  
Kirara squeaks repeatedly & paws Inuyasha's knee, requesting entrance to his lap. He looks down at her, smiles, and picks her up. He hugs her gently before setting her down in his lap. She yawns, curls up in his lap, and drifts off to sleep, purring.  
  
He watches her for a little while, twitching his canine ears occasionally, "What's the deal with this? I don't even act like myself when it's just me & Kirara. It's all so damn confusing!"  
  
He sighs after a few short moments of thinking, "Ah, forget it! It's just meant to be one of life's unsolved mysteries."  
  
Inuyasha falls back onto the roof while making sure that he didn't stir the little nekomata in his lap. He falls asleep as well after about another hour, sleeping somewhat peacefully until the next morning. 


	2. Smarter than your average cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
K.H.: "Argh! What's with those Saints? I turned on the game as requested by my mother & saw some pathetic stuff happening. Besides the score, the Colts sacked our Quarterback & took the fumbled ball. It wasn't too long before they made another touchdown. That's when I decided to just turn off the game. So much for gri gri ("Good luck"). ANYWAY...I'll continue with this fic. Who wants to hear about 'dem Saints anyway? =/ Where's Ricky Williams when you need him? *mutters some choice words before remembering something* Hey, where's Inu?"  
  
IY: "Right here... and can you call me by my full name you moron?"  
  
K.H.: "Whatever Inu."  
  
IY: "..."  
  
K.H.: *gets a brilliant idea* "Hey! Let's play some football! Flag football!"  
  
IY: "...what? What is this 'football'?"  
  
K.H.: *sweat drop* "Alright, we'll have to get to work. Gather Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. Do you think that Kouga & Sesshoumaru would like to join in?"  
  
IY: "Maybe that stupid wolf would just so he could impress Kagome. Damn him. As for my brother, not a chance. It would be too low for his high standards." *sneers*  
  
K.H.: "Ok, well go get them! Ask Sesshoumaru if he would like to, just in case. We need all of the best players so that we could beat all of the high school football teams & then we can go to the NFL!" ^o^  
  
IY: "Since when do I listen to you?"  
  
K.H.: "My wrath will be worse than Kagome's if you don't get your doggy butt moving. Ask some of my friends & there's this one guy that's nearly twice my size that's scared of me. You don't wanna mess with me. Even Sess knows better."  
  
IY: "Fine. I'll go drag everyone here." *leaves*  
  
K.H.: *turns to the readers* "We will be having our very own football team. It will be anime & manga based. Tell me which anime/manga character you would like to see try out for the team in your reviews." *hands you a paper* "And this is the list of animes/mangas you get to choose from. I have to know the characters, sorry." ^^*  
  
((Paper includes: Pokemon, Digimon, DBZ, Trigun, Zoids (limited knowledge), Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, .hack//SIGN, Cowboy Bebop, Tenchi Muyo/Tenchi in Tokyo, Shaman King, Naruto, Card Captors/Card Captor Sakura, G Gundam, Outlaw Star, Sailor Moon (somewhat limited knowledge), Yu-Gi-Oh, and Spirited Away.))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He wasn't the first to wake up that morning, which was very unusual for him. In fact, it was Kagome that woke him up.  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up!" she shouts from the ground.  
  
Inuyasha snaps awake & sits up quickly, "What?"  
  
Kagome blinks, confused, "Why were you still asleep? You're usually the early bird. Did you not get to sleep early or something?"  
  
He shrugs before remembering the Kirara was in his lap & that wouldn't look good. He didn't want anyone thinking that he was NICE now. He glanced down to see his lap empty & glances around.  
  
The hanyou looks back down at Kagome, "Hey, where did Kirara get to?"  
  
Now she was extremely confused, since when did he care so much about Kirara? "Well, she was sleeping next to Sango when I woke up. Why?"  
  
His eyes shift down to his feet & he nervously twiddles his thumbs in his lap, hoping that she wasn't onto him, "No reason, I just saw her walk off last night, that's all."  
  
He narrows his eyes a bit, gaining his usual attitude again, "I just didn't want to hear anyone griping or anything! If that little cat got lost, then that would delay our search for the jewel shards!"  
  
She rolls her eyes a bit, "Nice to see that you're back to normal, now come inside. We're about to have some breakfast."  
  
Inuyasha grunts, hops down from the roof, and follows her inside. He silently thanks Kirara for leaving before anyone saw, she was more intelligent than he gave her credit for.  
  
When they enter, everyone glances up at them with the exception of Kirara, who was curled up in Sango's lap, sleeping.  
  
Kagome looks at Sango, "Inuyasha told me that Kirara went walking somewhere last night. Maybe that's why she's tired, she could've been out all night or something."  
  
The demon exterminator glances down at Kirara, "Well, I'm glad that she came back."  
  
Breakfast is served, compliments of Kaede, and they are soon on their way to where they've heard about demons attacking... and possible jewel shards. The same thoughts that ran through his head the previous night begin plaguing Inuyasha again as they journey to a distant village....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
K.H.: "Very sorry for the super-short chapter. For some odd reason, I keep writing short chapters for this fic."  
  
IY: "You're not sorry. Stop lying."  
  
K.H.: "Yes I am."  
  
IY: "No you're not."  
  
Both: *argue & proceed to knock each other senseless* 


End file.
